1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feeding of combustion air to a combustion device. In particular, the invention relates to air registers which surround a fuel nozzle and which deliver combustion air to be mixed with the fuel fed to the combustion device by the fuel nozzle. In this way a fuel-air mix is provided to support combustion.